Sophie the Otter
Sophie the Otter & Friend's Journeys: Paradise Paranoia is the second film in the GoAnimate series, Sophie the Otter & Friend's Journeys. Plot Sophie and her friends embark on a cruise to the Caribbean Islands. Meanwhile, a crane antagonist named HurriCrane uses the Weather Wand to create 3 Category 5 hurricanes dubbed by himself: Hurricane Warren, Hurricane Memy, and Hurricane Bobby. HurriCrane controls one hurricane each day to each destination Sophie and Co. are in. On the way back to the GoAnimate Cruise Ship's home dock, HurriCrane lands on the ship and engages the team to a battle. Justdancingsamuel and his girlfriend TRIED to fight back. The final blow is when the heroes behead him with a sword. Near the end of their journey, the gang sees a Mii drowning in the water. They manage to use a lifesaver to rescue him. That Mii named Igor the Mii soon joins the team. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, Sister Bear, Suzie Squirrel, Mimi Rabbit, Pollie Pi, Butterbear, Grace, Cororon, Penguin Triplet 2, Ashley Evergreen, and Jelly Otter *Ivy as Cassie from Dragon Tales, Blossom, Zowie Polie, Pikachu, Timmy Turner, Scootch Raccoon, Patty Rabbit, Phil and Lil Deville, Kimi Finster, Bobblun, Timber the Tiger, Penguin Triplet 3, Kids Program Counselor Kawaii Sugarbunni, and Nora *Princess as Princess Daisy, Angelica Pickles, DW Read, Dorris, Babs Bunny, Sarah from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Helga Pataki, Prissy Thistlethorn, and Candace Flynn *Salli as Fanny Fox, Rachel Rabbit, and Stewardess Momo YouMookSaidTimon, *Tween Girl as Buttercup, Tails, Tommy Pickles, Laura Koala, Ricky Rabbit, Blue the Dog, Pinch Raccoon, Lilly, Jigglypuff, and Kululun *Shy Girl as Butter Otter, Bubbles, Pipsy the Mouse, Jimmy from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Conker the Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, Mingle, Kirby, Charles, Binky Bevel, Dil Pickles, Penguin Triplet 1, and Toad *Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Olie Polie, Bobby Bear, Bart Simpson, Brother Bear, Peanut Otter, Grover Chestnut, and Timothy the Raccoon *Emma as Fritz and Betty Badger *Kendra as Arthur Read, Danny Dog (Maple Town), Billy Bevel, Claude, Buster Slydale, and T.T. the Stopwatch *Young Guy as Sonic, Flick Duck, Phineas Flynn, Nick Penguin, Entertainer TacoComedian, Danny Phantom,Rusty Wildwood *Bridget as Bumper the Badger and Lt Jessie *Dallas as Drumstick the Rooster, Percy Polie, Polo, Water Slide Manager Justin Schick, and Banjo the Bear *David as Tiptup the Turtle, Bugs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Moosel, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo, Mikey Mole, Cruise Director DavidtheAnimationGuy, Executive Chef Coulden Pettit, and Chicken Little *Kidaroo as Ed, Munchy Beaver, Floppy Rabbit, Saphron, Bubblun, Eleroo, Ord, Yoshi, and Rhinokey *Paul as Bumblelion, Ernest Otter, Steve Burns, Engineer Alex Kimble, Ovide, Igor the Mii, and Captain Blue Mario *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Julie as Minnie Mouse, Princess Peach, Polina Polie, Betty Koala, Pool Lifeguard Kristin Konkle, Excursion Coordinator African Vulture, Penny Pig, Mommy Koala, Porter and Stateroom and Suite Director Skyler Hawkins, Trinity Hayes, and Bootsie Snootie *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Mario, Ferb Fletcher, Patrick Star, Doctor TheSuperBaxter, and Justdancingsamuel *Professor as Walter Kangaroo, Wario, Repairman Slippy V, Plucky Duck, HurriCrane, and Squidward Tentacles *Belle as Pamie Penguin, Sandy Cheeks, Mickey Mouse, and Diddy Kong *Dave as Weather, WilliamWill2343, mrlegofan10 and Pvt Simon *Susan as Edd (Double D) *Steven as Eddy and Security Guard SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY *Joey as Arnold from Hey Arnold! *Alan as Knuckles and Photographer Sam Chen *Eric as Luigi, Waluigi, Horsey Kangaroo, Bartender Optimus500050,Lieutenant Louielouie95 and Sniper Louis *Duncan as the Franks *Diesel as Krunch the Kritter, Papa Koala, and Waiter JosephComedian2000 *Kate as SpongeBob, Wii Fit Trainer, Joey King (Justdancingsamuel's friend), Doc McStuffins, and Mrs. Jenkins *Wise Guy as Groaner *Grace as Matilda *Misaki as Yoko *Simon as Steve from Minecraft and Sgt.Ross Transcript see the words "PB&Jotterisnumber1 Presents" title of the film appears shortly afterward, 5 seconds later, we fade into the scene with the GoAnimate Cruise Liner floating in the ocean near the dock Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We were at the dock of GoAnimateville, and we were waiting to board the GoAnimate Cruise Liner, the world's largest cruise ship, even bigger than the Royal Caribbean Cruise liners." is a line of GoAnimate users (with many of them becoming the crew later) and Sophie the Otter and her gang waiting to get on board via a floating escalator Eddy: "Grrrr! This is gonna take forever! Sockhead, make the line go faster!" Edd: "Eddy, I'm afraid I can't. The line travels at its own pace." WilliamWill2343: "Yeah! Use your patience! It's going as slow as a... a... a snail." line walks faster on its own pace and directly into the ship Captain Blue Mario: "Welcome aboard, folks! The more recognized GoAnimate users can become a crew member!" Justdancingsamuel: "WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A MINOR GOANIMATE USER?!" Captain Blue Mario: "Sorry, Justdancingsamuel. But you are only a minor user. Maybe next time when you become popular, you can assign a career." Joey King: "Don't be upset. There's always next time." Justdancingsamuel: "Captain Blue Mario, there must be some mistake. I made lots of GoAnimate videos and I have them on my own account. So I should be classified as major." Captain Blue Mario: "My mistake. You can be assigned a duty. You will find out soon, though." Justdancingsamuel: "Yes! I can't wait! Can I still have a suite with my friends?" Captain Blue Mario: "That option's available." Joey King: "See, what did I tell you?" line is at the ship's main lobby Nora: "Wow! It's getting more crowded!" Mingle: "It's so crowded that I can't even see the beautiful decorations!" and Stateroom & Suite Director Skyler Hawkins shows up Skyler Hawkins: "How many in your party?" Sophie: "More than about 25 or even 30!" Skyler Hawkins: "Since you have a large amount in your party, I am going to assign you to a suite at Deck 7." SpongeBob: "Lucky us!" Patrick: "I know! This is the best in our lives!" and Patrick simultaneously laugh Skyler Hawkins: "See you later." minutes later Ovide: "We're finally here! Oh my! This looks so huge!" Saphron: "Couldn't agree with you more, Ovide. This has got to be the biggest suite I have ever seen!" Lt. Jessie: "Yep, it's like Colossus Island Resort, but without the name." Sniper Louis: "I agree with Jessie. It's big like in 2009 when I was a mini gun deck." to: We see a floating weather station near the coast of Western Africa, containing evil decorations all around it Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Meanwhile, there was a tall figure inside his weather station near the West African coast. He's quite the villain!" zoom into the top and we see a lanky crane dressed in a vampire cape filled with pictures of thunderclouds on it HurriCrane: "I shall wave my Weather Wand to create 3 Category 5 hurricanes who will wreak havoc!" (waves his wand while chanting a spell) "O dear clear sky, thou need pouring rain! Make 3 that shall be hurricanes! Thy first is Warren, next is Bobby, last comes Memy and don't be snobby!" tries to cast the spell, but fails HurriCrane: "Drat! Let me try once more!" (repeats his chant and tries to cast it again, but still fails) HurriCrane: "Oh! I have forgotten to expose my wand to water!" swoops downward and sticks his wand into the water for a few seconds, and then flies back up HurriCrane: "One more time!" (chants his spell once more and it successfully works this time, therefore creating 3 hurricanes that are each 1 mile apart) "Success has been reached! Thank thee, Weather Wand!" back to the suite Sophie: "Now that we have finished unpacking our things, we can-" hear two dings Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We heard two dings. This indicates that Captain Blue Mario will speak over the intercom. We have been waiting for a mandatory drill." Captain Blue Mario: (speaking over the intercom) "Ladies and gentlemen, at this time we are performing a mandatory drill. Please proceed to the outer decks on Deck 7. Thank you for your cooperation." Bubblun: "Mandatory drill? What's that?" Bobblun: "Ya! What's that?" Pvt. Simon: "It's a Emergancy Drill of a danger approaching." Bobblun:"Oh! OK! Thank you, Simon!" WilliamWill2343: "Well, all we have to do is to proceed to the outer decks. We do that in case if there's an emergency. Something like that." DW: "It's kind of like the fire drill I had in preschool." Mrs. Jenkins: "Quick sticks everyone! Out we go!" (Opens the door) leaves in a line and walks to the outer decks. When they arrive, they stay still and quiet Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We had to stay still and very very quiet. Can you spot a disturbance in the peace and quiet?" Blue Mario appears Captain Blue Mario: "OK. Stay still and quiet for a few moments while I explain. Whenever there is an emergency, you must go here. We have these orange lifeboats that descend from the GoAnimate Cruise Liner to the ocean as a method for evacuation." Candace: "Duh, we know that!" Phineas: (quietly) "Shush, sis!" Captain Blue Mario: "In each stateroom and suite, there are a certain number of lifejackets depending on the number of people assigned to each room." Candace: "We know that too!" Ferb: (quietly) "Candace, please be quiet. He is still giving info." Blue Mario: "Here are the following instructions on how to put it on. Are you listening? Great. First, you place it over your head. Second, you pass the belt around your waist and then you connect the buckle. Finally, pull the securing tape as tight as possible." Candace: "We know it yet again!" Walter Kangaroo: (slapping Candace) "Shut it!" Blue Mario: "Excuse me, you two. No talking! These lifejackets are used as personal flotation device. This concludes the brief presentation. Now please return indoors quietly. No shoving." guests including Sophie's group return indoors Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We headed back indoors. We made a plan on what to do." Opal: "So, what do you want to do first?" Sophie: "I checked the brochure on the facilities and areas of recreation and there are lots to do on the 25 decks. How about we go to the pool on deck 23, aunt Opal?" Bart: "Or maybe Lisa and I can go to the arcade." Wii Fit Trainer: "I should go to the fitness center." Bumblelion: "We can go to the sports deck!" Suzie Squirrel: "Let's try the shops to buy new clothes and stuff!" Flick: "Or how about the first amusement park on deck?" Doc McStuffins: "How about the Flash Lounge?" Rusty Wildwood: "Maybe the Top of the World Dance Center where you can keep the music going?" Cassie: "Or the library; it's always quiet!" Zowie: "Zowie go to kiddy club!" (Giggles) Diddy Kong: "Ziplining!" (Monkey sounds) Sgt.Ross: "Uh, ok. I can't decide what to do first, unfortunately." Jimmy: "The Ice Cream Parlor is a good choice. My friend Sarah and I can go there!" Steve (Minecraft): "Maybe the Internet Café would be a good place to start!" Bubbles: "I want to do the toy store!" Mickey Mouse: (makes a large whistle to get everyone's attention) Grover Chestnut: "What does your whistle sound like?" Mickey Mouse: "You know what it sounds like, Grover, my pal. Oh boy, I think you decided that we will do different things. But we need to make it clear as glass." hear the two dings again Blue Mario: (speaking over the intercom) "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, Blue Mario speaking once again! We have just departed from the dock. To celebrate, you can go to deck 23 for our departure pool party. See you there! David the Animation Guy the Cruise Director will be the host!" Mario: "You-a heard him! Let's a go!" Lilly: "The pool party?" Charles: "Exactly, Lilly!" Plucky: "I wanna get my feathers soaked in the blue water! I wanna show off my feet! Come on everyone!" Sophie: "We're coming with you, Plucky!" to: We go back to HurriCrane HurriCrane: (checking his radar) "3 windy demons of mine, thou are doing excellent! Whenever they goons enter a tropical island, I shall crush their pleasure by controlling a hurricane to there!" Sophie the Otter: (narrating a plot) "Yikes. It looks like HurriCrane wants to ruin our vacation by controlling the 3 hurricanes to the Caribbean islands!" uses a touch screen called the Storm Controller 2000 and touches on the icon representing Hurricane Warren and draws the desired path to Antigua and Barbuda arrival time for the hurricane to reach A&B appears. It reads 3 days. HurriCrane: "3 days shall never take that long! Perfect!" (Laughs manically) to: On the pool deck, Sophie and Co. alongside many GoAnimate users are partying there Jazz music is playing in the background Cruise Director David the Animation Guy: "That's right! You guys keep the party going strong! Let's keep dancing!" the top of the water slide, there is Water Slide manager Justin Schick, Angelica Pickles, Sarah, Tommy Pickles, Jimmy, and Yoshi Angelica and Sarah: (in unison as they push Tommy and Jimmy aside) "Step aside, klutzes!" and Tommy start crying sticks out his tongue and drags the two girls back to where they were before Yoshi: "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi! Yoshi Yoshi!" (Translation: "You can't push other people out of the way! Please stay behind!") Justin Schick: "You know you have to take turns, girls. Stay back." and Tommy clear out their tears and go down the slide together Tommy: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jimmy: "This is fun!" of the female adults in Sophie's group (Mommy Koala, Mrs. Jenkins, Polina Polie, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Opal Otter, and Wii Fit Trainer) are sunbathing near the pool Wii Fit Trainer: "Ladies, we have applied sunscreen on our skins to protect us from any sunburn with SPF 15. However, the effects do not last long." the pool, we see the majority of the main heroes swimming and playing in the water, we zoom to the Franks, who are splashing each other Frank 1: (Dunks Frank 2) "Can you see underwater?" Pool Lifeguard Kristin Konkle: "Excuse me, Frank, no horseplay, please." Frank 1: "Sorry." Kristin Konkle: "Apology accepted." to: The highest diving board on deck. Hoppopotamus is on it Hoppopotamus: "Presenting...THE WUZZLE CANNONBALL!" jumps up into the air, curls up into a ball and begins falling at a fast pace see Bumblelion and Eleroo on the ground near the diving board Eleroo: "She's gonna crash and splash!" Bumblelion: "I know what to do, Eleroo!" Eleroo: "Why are we rhyming?" (hands out a trampoline out of his pouch) takes the trampoline, flies up into the air, and Hoppopotamus lands on the trampoline, causing her to bounce upwards Hoppopotamus: "Is it me or am I going back up?!" flies up to Hoppopotamus and grabs her by the ears fluttering turns into a slow parachuting method due to the weight of Hoppopotamus near the ground, Bumblelion lets go of Hoppopotamus and flies off. Hoppo's weight causes the ground to create several cracks gets up and notices the cracks Hoppopotamus: "What did I do to make those cracks? I'll never go on the diving board again!" (leaves) Repairman Slippy V: "I can fix the cracks on the ground by replacing the pavement!" (After Slippy V fixes the ground) Slippy V: "Finally! The ground is now safe for anyone to walk onto!" cut to a water tubing rollercoaster called Aqua Tube Turbulence. Brother Bear and Sister Bear (in their bathing suits) are on one of the tubes Brother Bear: "Sis, hold on tight! This one is gonna be one wild ride!" Sister Bear: "OK! Now it's gonna start!" tube goes up and when it reaches the peak, it begins to increase speed and complete its cycle around the track Brother and Sister Bear: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! This is the best ride of our lives!" to: The pool deck stage with David the Animation Guy David the Animation Guy: "OK Everyone! Time to play Gangnam Style by PSY!" (The song starts playing) to: A hot tub containing Steve (Minecraft), Justdancingsamuel, Joey King, Bart Simpson, and Lisa Simpson Steve (Minecraft): "Oh yeah! I love this song!" Bart Simpson: "Cool! Gangnam Style for the win!" (Takes off his swim trunks and stands near the edge of the hot tub and begins to dance to the music) Lisa Simpson: (Annoyed) "UGH! Bart! No one wants to see you nude, especially younger children! At least put your swim trunks backs on!" Bart Simpson: "Eat my shorts before the sharks do!" Joey King: "Correction, sharks can't be habituated in pools or hot tubs, otherwise it would be dangerous." Justdancingsamuel: "My girlfriend is right, Bart." reluctantly puts his swim trunks back on and whistles while looking away cut back to the stage. David the Animation Guy is joined by Sophie the Otter, WilliamWill2343, and the Mario Bros. Mario: "This is a blast! It's a party time!" Sophie: "That's right Mario! Gangnam Style never lets anyone down!" to: The GoAnimate Seaside Bar, a bar that serves various drinks near the pool. Eddy and Bugs Bunny are waiting to receive a drink Bartender Optimus500050: "Bugs Bunny, what would you like to serve for a drink?" Bugs: "Can I please have Carrot Juice, Doc?" Optimus500050: "Coming right up!" (Serves him Carrot Juice) "Your drink is ready!" Bugs: "Thanks a lot!" Eddy: "HEY YOU! CAN I HAVE BEER?! CUZ NOT ONLY THAT I LIKE TO SCAM AND JAWBREAKERS, I ALSO LIKE ALCOHOL! I want a Japan-flavored Jawbreaker Beer!" Optimus500050: "Unfortunately, Eddy. I am not going to accept that. Here are two reasons why." Eddy: "GIMME THE REASONS ALREADY, STUPID!" Optimus500050: "OK. Now take it easy. First of all, we do not have Japan-flavored Jawbreaker Beer in our menu. Secondly, you know that you are only 12 years old. Only 21 year olds and older are allowed to have alcoholic beverages. Why not have a different drink?" storms off Eddy: "I DON'T FEEL THIRSTY ANYWAY! I QUIT!" Optimus500050: "Are you sure?" Eddy: "YES I AM SURE!" cut to Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear on the end of deck 24 leaning near the railings Patty: "Look, Bobby! We are moving away from GoAnimateville! Let's wave goodbye to that city!" Bobby: "Goodbye, GoAnimateville!" Patty: "We'll see you again when we come back!" cut to the entire view of the pool deck again, the guests are still partying, and we fade to the same shot, but this time, it's empty and it is nighttime Sophie: (narrating a plot) "Man, we had a lot of fun at the party. But now nighttime came, and we had dinner and then we were all fast asleep in our beds in our suite." see the text "The Next Morning" Sophie: "Okay guys! It's morning! Time to wake up for breakfast!" else wakes up and yawns Drumstick: "Maybe sunny side up?" Roobear: "How about Eucalyptus and Egg Sandwiches?" Jelly: "Maybe PB&J sandwiches!" Blossom: "What about cereal?" Ed: "Buttered toast!" Eddy: (face palming) "Ed, you say that every time!" Bart: "Donuts, man! I wanna be like dad!" Timmy Turner: "I wish for a bacon and cheese biscuit! Uh, if only Cosmo and Wanda were around me." Matilda: "What about a cuisine that originates from my country of origin called Australia?" Ashley Evergreen: "Maybe energy bars sound like a good choice! Keeps me running!" Sonic: "Keeps me running too!" Mommy Koala: (whistles) "Everyone! We need to get things straight! That was about the second cloud of suggestions that I heard from us chatting at the same time!" Papa Koala: "We'll figure that out when we receive the breakfast menu! But what I am only going to eat is one Eucalyptus bagel! I still need to keep my diet going strong!" Mrs. Jenkins: "Quick sticks! Line up behind me and we'll have breakfast ready in a jiffy!" lines up and heads out the door and into a dining room called GoAsis Dining Room on Deck 6 room appears to be fancy with vases holding flowers on each table, and round tables underneath a white cloth Sophie: (narrating a plot) "We're at the GoAsis Dining Room. It looked quite fancy and may appear boring, but their food service is quick in contrast to its romantic appearance." Waitress Annachanish: "Welcome, my dear friends! Oh my! You have such a large party that it's hard to count! Anyway, you should split up into separate tables based on the series' you're in. The menus are located on each table. So enjoy your breakfast here!" Princess Peach: (while leaving with her companions) "Have a nice day!" Annachanish: "You two, Peach!" sits in different tables corresponding to his/her respective franchise cut to PB&J, Sophie, Opal, and Ernest on one table Ernest: "What shall we have, y'all?" Peanut: "We're gonna have Peanut..." Butter: "Baba!" (Translation: "Butter." Jelly: "And Jelly sandwiches! Our favorite breakfast!" Sophie: "As for me, I am having waffles!" Ernest: "Well, can't go wrong with Fishcakes!" Opal: "Me neither, Ernest." cut to Waiter JosephComedian2000 JosephComedian2000: "I got a ton of things on the cart! First delivery is....To get Bart and Lisa some Krusty O's, Arthur and DW some scrambled eggs, and Brother and Sister Bear French Toast." walks up to the table containing the recipients for his first delivery JosephComedian2000: "Hey, kids! Here's your Krusty O's, scrambled eggs, and French Toast." Sister, Brother, Lisa, and Arthur: "Thanks a lot!" Lisa: "Hold on a second. Bart, D.W., how come you didn't say thank you when the waiter offered you your desired food?" DW: "We didn't feel like saying thank you!" Arthur: "DW. Let's work on your manners during this vacation. Deal?" DW: "Deal." Sister: "Let's dig in!" six eat their given meals cut back to JosephComedian2000 JosephComedian2000: "Now to give the Wuzzles their food!" pushes his cart to the table with the Wuzzles JosephComedian2000: "OK, Bumblelion, here's your Eggcon Sandburger. Butterbear, your Wafcakes are ready. Eleroo, the Scrambled Eggcons are ready for you. Hoppo, here comes your CakePie, Rhinokey, you now have Casseromelet on your plate, and Moosel, your Liver, Spinach, and Egg on an English Biscuffin is finally here for you. Enjoy!" Butterbear: "Thank you very much for your offer." JosephComedian2000: "Your welcome." (Leaves) Rhinokey: "Hey! Guess what, guys!" Moosel: "I hope it isn't another joke!" Rhinokey: "Think ya said it, Moosel my pal!" Moosel: (groans) "Not again!" Rhinokey: "What does the Tuna do before a play?" Eleroo: "I dunno." Rhinokey: "Time's up! You could've said casserole! Get it, casserole?" Bumblelion: "Because it sounds like 'cast a role'?" Rhinokey: "On the spot!" (Laughs) Moosel: "Oh, great!" back to Sophie, Ernest, Opal, and PB&J's table JosephComedian2000: (arrives to the table) "Here you go! PB&J sandwiches for the namesake little trio, Fishcakes for their mom and dad, and waffles for Sophie!" The Otter Family and Sophie: "Thank you!" JosephComedian2000: "My work for now is.." (Someone's leg is sticking out from underneath the Otters' table and JosephComedian2000 trips over the leg and lands on his cart) "Dooooooooooooone!" cart rolls across the restaurant until it crashes through the doors of the kitchen and hits Executive Chef Coulden Pettit from behind Coulden Pettit: "Yow!" causes a mess as the items on the cart scatter everywhere Coulden Pettit: "JosephComedian, are you OK?" JosephComedian2000: "Yes, I am OK." Coulden Pettit: (in Scary Voice) "BUT LOOK AT THIS BIG MESS! SOMEONE MUST HAVE CAUSED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" to Ovide and his friends' table Polo: "Did someone say mess?! That does it! Time to take action for me, Fred Polo!" runs off Matilda: "Wait! Polo!" storms into the kitchen Polo: "Chef Coulden! Can I please help clean up this mess?! My name is Polo." Coulden: "OK then. You're glad to be my assistant for this job!" the mess was cleaned up Polo: "Phew, at least it wasn't as annoying as my foe Woody Woodworm punching too much holes!" Coulden: "Let's find a piece of concrete evidence." Polo: "Concrete indeed!" two walk to the Otter Family table and witness a leg sticking out Polo: "Hey! This must be the cause after all!" Coulden: "Let me check underneath the table." checks underneath the table and sees Gage Coulden: "Gage! Did you do this?" Gage: "As a matter of fact, yessiree!" Coulden: (in Wise Guy voice) "Grrrrrrrrrrrr! GAGE! WE FOUND THAT YOU WERE THE CULPRIT OF ALL THIS! THAT DOES IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" Gage: "Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy! I'm really really really sorry!" Coulden: "As always, apology denied. You're still not getting Arby's and that is a true capital final! You will have to return to Grandpa's stateroom!" Gage: (running away) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Polo: "Mystery solved! Ha-cha-cha!" to: Captain Blue Mario in his seat Blue Mario: "LouieLouie95, my fellow lieutenant, any sign that we will land in our first destination?" Lieutenant LouieLouie95: "Yes! My telescope is picking up some land! In fact, we're like 98% there!" Blue Mario: "Antigua and Barbuda, here we come!" Category:Movies Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series